familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Descendants of the U.S. Presidents
NOTE: This article is article is under construction. It is using information from Wikipedia. It will soon be fully formatted. This article compiles the descendencies of the 43 U.S. Presidents. George Washington 1. George Washington (1732-1799) + m. Martha Dandridge Custis (1731-1802) John Adams 1. John Adams (1835-1826) + m. Abigail Smith (1844-1818) 2. Abigail Adams Smith (1765-1813) + m. William Stephens Smith 3. Unknown Smith 3. Unknown Smith 3. Unknown Smith 3. Unknown Smith 2. John Quincy Adams (1767-1848) + m. Louisa Catherine Johnson Adams (1775-1852) 3. George Washington Adams (1801-1829) 4. Jacob Adams (1826-?) + m. Julia 5. Hoxsie Adams (?-1910) 5. Peter Adams 5. James Adams 5. Phillip Adams 5. Julie Adams 5. George Adams 5. Jackla Adams 3. John Adams II (1803-1834) + m. Mary Catherine Hellen 3. Unnamed Adams (1806-1806) 3. Charles Francis Adams, Sr. (1807-1886) + m. Abigail Brown Brooks 4. Brooks Adams (1848-1927) 4. Charles Francis Adams, Jr. (1835-1915) 5. Charles Francis Adams III (1866-1954) + m. Frances Lovering 6. Charles Francis Adams IV (1910-1999) + m. Margaret Stockton 7. Abigail Adams + m. James C. Manny 7. Alison Adams + m. Paul G. Hagan 7. Charles Francis Adams V 7. Timothy Adams 8. Ten grandchildren of Charles IV 9. Eighteen great grandchildren of Charles IV + m. Beatrice D. Penati 6. Catherine Adams 4. Henry Brooks Adams (1838-1918) 4. John Quincy Adams II (1833-1894) + m. Frances Cadwalader Crowninshield 3. Louisa Catherine Adams (1811-1812) 2. Susanna Adams (1768–1770) 2. Charles Adams (1770-1800) + m. Sally Smith 3. Unknown Adams 3. Unknown Adams 2. Thomas Boylston Adams (1772-1832) + m. Ann Harold 3. Unknown Adams 3. Unknown Adams 3. Unknown Adams 3. Unknown Adams 3. Unknown Adams 3. Unknown Adams 3. Unknown Adams 2. Elizabeth Adams (1775-1775) Thomas Jefferson 1. Thomas Jefferson (1742-1826) + m. Martha Wayles (1748-1782) 2. Martha Jefferson (1772-1836) + m. Thomas Mann Randolph, Jr. 3. Anne Cary Randolph (1791-1826) 3. Thomas Jefferson Randolph (1792-1875) + m. Jane Hollins Nicholas 3. Ellen Wayles Randolph (1794-1795) 3. Ellen Wayles Randolph (1796-1876) + m. Joseph Coolidge 3. Cornelia Jefferson Randolph (1799-1871) 3. Virginia Jefferson Randolph (1801-1882) 3. Mary Jefferson Randolph (1803-1876) 3. James Madison Randolph (1806-1834) 3. Benjamin Franklin Randolph (1808-1871) 3. Meriwether Lewis Randolph (1810-1837) + m. Elizabeth Martin 3. Septimia Anne Randolph (1814-1887) 3. George Wythe Randolph (1818-1867) + m. Mary Elizabeth Adams (1830–1871) 2. Jane Randolph Jefferson (1774-1775) 2. Unnamed Son (1777-1777) 2. Mary Jefferson (1778-1804) + m. John Wayles Eppes 3. Unnamed Eppes (1800-1800) 3. Francis Wayles Eppes (1804-?) 3. Unnamed Daughter (1804-1804) 2. Lucy Elizabeth Jefferson (I) (1780-1781) 2. Lucy Elizabeth Jefferson (II) (1782-1784) + m. Sally Hemings (1773-1835) and had alleged children: 2. Tom Hemings (1790-?) 2. Harriet Hemings (I) (1795-1797) 2. Beverly Hemings (1798-?) + m. Unknown 3. Unknown Hemings 2. Thenia? Hemings (1799-1802) 2. Harriet Hemings (II) (1801-?) + m. Unknown 2. Madison Hemings (1805-1877) + m. Mary Hughes McCoy 3. Unknown Hemings 3. Unknown Hemings 3. Unknown Hemings 3. Unknown Hemings 3. Unknown Hemings 3. Unknown Hemings 3. Unknown Hemings 3. Unknown Hemings 3. Unknown Hemings 3. Unknown Hemings 2. Eston Hemings (1808-1856) + m. Julia Ann Isaacs 3. Unknown Hemings 3. Unknown Hemings 3. Unknown Hemings James Madison 1. James Madison (1751-1836) + m. Dorothea Dandrige Payne (1748-1849) James Monroe 1. James Monroe (1758-1831) + m. Elizabeth Kortright (1768-1830) 2. Eliza Kortright Monroe (1786-1840 + m. George Hay 3. Unknown Hay 2. James Spence Monroe (1799–1801) 2. Maria Hester Monroe (1803–1850) + m. Samuel Lawrence Gouverneur 3. James Monroe Gouverneur 3. Elizabeth Kortright Gouverneur 3. Samuel Laurence Gouverneur, Jr. John Quincy Adams See section on his father, John Adams which includes his descendents. Andrew Jackson 1. Andrew Jackson (1767-1845) + m. Rachel Donelson Robards Jackson (1767-1828) Martin Van Buren 1. Martin Van Buren (1782-1862) + m. Hannah Hoes (1783-1819) 2. Abraham Van Buren (1807-1873) + m. Angelica Singleton (1818-1877) 3. Rebecca Van Buren (1840-1840) 3. Singleton Van Buren (1841-?) 2. John Van Buren (1810-1866) + m. Elizabeth Van der Poel (1810-1844) 2. Martin Van Buren, Jr. (1812-1855) 2. Unnamed Son (1814-1814) 2. Smith Thompson Van Buren (1817-1876) (had 7 children) + m. Ellen King James + m. Henrietta Eckford Irving 2. Unnamed Daughter William Henry Harrison 1. William Henry Harrison + m. Anna Tuthill Symmes (1775-1864) 2. Elizabeth Bassett Harrison (1796-1846) + m. John Cleves Short 2. John Cleves Symmes Harrison (1798-1830) + m. Clarissa Pike 3. Unknown Harrison 3. Unknown Harrison 3. Unknown Harrison 3. Unknown Harrison 3. Unknown Harrison 3. Unknown Harrison 2. Lucy Singleton Harrison (1800-1826) + m. David K. Este 3. Unknown Este 2. William Henry Harrison, Jr. (1802-1838) + m. Jane Findlay Irwin 3. Unknown Harrison 3. Unknown Harrison 2. John Scott Harrison (1804-1878) + m1. Lucretia Knapp Johnson 3. Unknown Harrison 3. Unknown Harrison 3. Unknown Harrison + m2. Elizabeth Ramsey Irwin 3. Unknown Harrison 3. Benjamin Harrison + m1. Caroline Lavinia Scott Harrison 4. Russell Benjamin Harrison (1854-1936) + m. May Angeline Saunders 4. Mary Harrison (1858-1930) + m. James Robert McKee 5. Unknown McKee 5. Unknown McKee 4. Unnamed Daughter (1861-1861) + m2. Mary Dimmick 4. Elizabeth Harrison (1897-1955 + m. James Blaine Walker 5. Jane Harrison Walker + m. Newell Garfield 3. Unknown Harrison 3. Unknown Harrison 3. Unknown Harrison 3. Unknown Harrison 3. Unknown Harrison 3. Unknown Harrison 3. Unknown Harrison 3. Unknown Harrison 2. Benjamin Harrison (1806-1840) + m1. Louisa S. Bonner 3. Unknown Harrison + m2. Mary Raney 3. Unknown Harrison 3. Unknown Harrison 2. Mary Symmes Harrison (1809-1842) + m. John Henry Fitzhugh Thornton 3. Unknown Thornton 2. Carter Bassett Harrison (1811–1839) + m. Mary Anne Sutherland 3. Unknown Harrison 2. Anna Tuthill Harrison (1813–1865) + m. William Henry Harrison Taylor 2. James Findlay Harrison (1814–1819) John Tyler 1. John Tyler, Jr. (1790-1862) + m. Letitia Christian (1790-1842) 2. Mary Tyler (1815-1848) + m. Henry Lightfoot Jones 3. Unknown Jones 3. Unknown Jones 3. Unknown Jones 2. Robert Tyler (1816-1877) + m. Elizabeth Priscilla Cooper 3. Unknown Tyler 3. Unknown Tyler 3. Unknown Tyler 3. Unknown Tyler 3. Unknown Tyler 3. Unknown Tyler 3. Unknown Tyler 3. Unknown Tyler 3. Unknown Tyler 2. John Tyler III (1819-1896) + m. Martha Rochelle 3. Unknown Tyler 3. Unknown Tyler 3. Unknown Tyler 2. Letitia Tyler (1821-1907) + m. James Semple 2. Elizabeth Tyler (1823-1850) + m. William Nevison Waller 3. Unknown Waller 3. Unknown Waller 3. Unknown Waller 3. Unknown Waller 3. Unknown Waller (1850-?) 2. Anne Contesse Tyler (1825–1825) 2. Alice Tyler Denison (1827–1854) + m. Henry Mandeville Denison 3. Unknown Denison 3. Unknown Denison 2. Tazewell Tyler (1830-1874 + m1. Unknown + m2. Unknown (had 2 or 7 children) + m2. Unknown (a slave; this is disputed) 2. John William Dunjee (1833-1903) + m3. Julia Gardiner (1820-1889) 2. David Gardiner Tyler (1846-1927) + m. Mary Morris Jones 3. Unknown Tyler 3. Unknown Tyler 3. Unknown Tyler 3. Unknown Tyler 3. Unknown Tyler 2. John Alexander Tyler (1848-1883) + m. Sarah Griswold Gardiner 3. Unknown Tyler 2. Julia Tyler (1849-1871) + m. William H. Spencer 3. Unknown Spencer 2. Lachlan Tyler (1851-1902) + m. Georgia Powell 2. Lyon Gardiner Tyler (1853-1935) + m1. Annie Baker Tucker 3. John Tyler 3. Elizabeth Gilmour Tyler 3. Julia Gardiner Tyler + m2. Sue Ruffin 3. Lyon Gardiner Tyler Jr. 3. Harrison Ruffin Tyler (1928- ) + m. Frances Payne Bouknight 3. Henry Tyler 2. Robert Fitzwalter Tyler (1856-1927) + m. Fannie Glenn 3. Unknown Tyler 3. Unknown Tyler 3. Unknown Tyler 2. Pearl Tyler (1860-1947) + m. Major William Mumford Ellis 3. Unknown Ellis 3. Unknown Ellis 3. Unknown Ellis 3. Unknown Ellis 3. Unknown Ellis 3. Unknown Ellis 3. Unknown Ellis 3. Unknown Ellis James Knox Polk 1. James Knox Polk (1795-1849) + m. Sarah Childress (1803-1891) Zachary Taylor 1. Zachary Taylor (1784-1850) + m. Margaret Mackall Smith (1788-1852) 2. Anne Margaret Mackall Taylor (1811-1875) + m. Robert C. Wood 3. Unknown Wood 3. Unknown Wood 3. Unknown Wood 3. Unknown Wood 3. Unknown Wood 2. Sarah Knox Taylor (1814-1835) + m. Jefferson Finis Davis (1808-1889) 2. Octavia Pannel Taylor (1816-1820) 2. Margaret Smith Taylor (1819–1820) 2. Mary Elizabeth Taylor (1824-1909) + m1. Major William Wallace Smith Bliss (1815-1883) + m2. Philip Dandridge 2. Richard Taylor (1826-1879) + m. Louise Marie Myrthe Bringier (?-1875) 3. Richard Tyler, Jr. 3. Zachary Taylor 3. Louise Taylor 3. Elizbeth Taylor 3. Myrthe Taylor Millard Fillmore 1. Millard Fillmore (1800-1874) + m1. Abigail Powers (1798-1853) 2. Millard Powers Fillmore (1828-1889) 2. Mary Abigail Fillmore (1832-1854) + m2. Caroline Carmichael (1813-1881) Franklin Pierce 1. Franklin Pierce (1804-1869) + m. Jane Means Appleton (1806-1863) 2. Franklin Pierce, Jr. (1836–1836) 2. Frank Robert Pierce (1839–1843) 2. Benjamin Pierce (1841–1853) James Buchanan 1. James Buchanan (1791-1868) Abraham Lincoln 1. Abraham Lincoln (1809-1665) + m. Mary Ann Todd (1818-1882) 2. Robert Todd Lincoln (1843-1926) + m. Mary Harlan 3. Mary Lincoln (1869-1938) 3. Abraham Lincoln II (1873-1890) 3. Jessie Harlan Lincoln (1875-1948) + m. Warren Beckwith 4. Mary Lincoln Beckwith (1898-1975) 4. Robert Todd Lincoln Beckwith (1904-1985) + m1. Hazel Holland Wilson + m2. Annamarie Hoffman + m3. Margaret Fristoe + m1. Frank Edward Johnson + m2. Robert J. Randolf 2. Edward Baker Lincoln (1846-1850) 2. William Wallace Lincoln (1850-1862) 2. Thomas Lincoln (1853-1871) Andrew Johnson 1. Andrew Johnson (1808-1875) + m. Eliza McCardle (1810-1876) 2. Martha Johnson (1828-1901)]] + m. David T. Patterson 2. Charles Johnson (1830-1863) 2. Mary Johnson (1832-1883) + m. Daniel Stover 3. Unknown Stover 3. Unknown Stover 3. Unknown Stover + m. William Brown 2. Robert Johnson (1834-1869) 2. Andrew Johnson, Jr. (1852-1879) + m. Bessie May Kumbaugh Ulysses Simpson Grant 1. Ulysses Simpson Grant (1822-1885) + m. Julia Boggs Dent (1825-1902) 2. Frederick Dent Grant (1850-1912) + m. Ida Marie Honoré (1854-1930) 3. Julia Grant (1876-?) 3. Ulysses Simpson Grant III (1881-1968) + m. Edith Root (1878-1962) 4. Edith Grant 4. Clara Frances Grant 4. Julia Grant 2. Ulysses Simpson Grant, Jr. (1852-1929) + m1. Fannie Josephine Chaffee (1857-1909) 3. Miriam Grant (1881-?) 3. Chaffee Grant (1883-?) 3. Julia Grant (1885-?) 3. Fannie Grant (1889-?) 3. Ulysses Simpson Grant IV (1893-1977) + m. Matilda + m. Frances Dean + m2. America Workman Will, no children together 2. Ellen Wrenshall Grant (1855-1922) + m1. Algernon Charles Frederick Sartoris (1851-1893) 3. Unknown Sartoris 3. Unknown Sartoris 3. Unknown Sartoris 3. Unknown Sartoris + m2. Frank Hatch Jones (?-1922) 2. Jesse Root Grant (1858-1934) + m1. Elizabeth Chapman (1860-1942) 3. Chapman Grant (1887-1983) + m. Mabel Lillian Pennebacker 4. Ulysses Simpson Grant V (1920-?) 3. Nellie Grant + m2. Lillian Burns Wilkins Rutherford Birchard Hayes and Lucy Ware Webb Hayes * Birchard Austin Hayes (November 4, 1853 – January 24, 1926) ** m. Mary Sherman, 5 children * James Webb Cook Hayes (March 20, 1856 – July 26, 1934) ** m. Mary Otis Miller, no children * Rutherford Platt Hayes (June 24, 1858 – July 21, 1927) ** m. Lucy Hayes Platt, 3 children * Joseph “Jody” Thompson Hayes (December 21, 1861 – June 24, 1863), died of dysentery * George Crook Hayes (September 29, 1864 – May 24, 1866), died of scarlet fever * Fanny Hayes Smith (September 2, 1867 – March 18, 1950) ** m. Mary Eaton Smith, one child * Scott Russell Hayes (February 8, 1871 – May 6, 1923) ** m. Maude Anderson, no children * Manning Force Hayes (August 1, 1873 – August 28, 1874), died of unknown causes James Abram Garfield and Lucretia Rudolph Garfield * Eliza Arabella “Trot” Garfield (July 3, 1860 – December 3, 1863), died of diphtheria * Harry Augustus Garfield (October 11, 1863 – December 12, 1942) ** m. Belle Hartford Mason, 4 children * James Rudolph Garfield (October 17, 1865 – March 24, 1950) 23rd U.S. Secretary of the Interior ** m. Helen Newel, 4 children * Mary “Molly” Garfield Stanley-Brown (January 16, 1867 – December 30, 1947) ** m. Joseph Stanley-Brown, 3 children * Irvin McDowell Garfield (August 3, 1870 – July 18, 1951) ** m. Susan Emmons, 3 children * Abram Garfield (November 21, 1872 – October 16, 1958) ** m. Sarah Granger, 2 children, was outlived by Abram ** m. Helen Grannis Mathews, no children together * Edward Garfield (December 25 1874 – October 25, 1876), died of whooping cough Chester Alan Arthur and Ellen Lewis Herndon Arthur * William Lewis Arthur (December 10, 1860 – July 7, 1863), died of convulsions * Chester Alan Arthur II (July 25, 1864 – July 17, 1937) ** m. Myra Townsend, one child ** m. Rowena Graves, no children * Ellen Herndon “Nell” Arthur Pinkerton (November 21, 1871 – September 6, 1915) Grover Cleveland 1st term * No children first term, bachelor, married Frances Clara Folsom during his first term. Alleged son of Grover Cleveland and Maria Crofts Halpin * Oscar Folsom Cleveland, (September 1874 - ?), adopted by James and Sarah King of Buffalo, New York before his fifth birthday; his name was changed to James E. King. Here, evidence becomes sketchy: he may have became a physician, died before the age of 30, and been buried in Warren, Pennsylvania. Benjamin Harrison See section on his grandfather, William Henry Harrison which includes his descendents. Grover Cleveland and Frances Clara Folsom Cleveland (later Preston) * Ruth Cleveland (October 3, 1891 – January 7, 1904) * Esther Cleveland Bosanquet (September 9, 1893 – June 26, 1980) ** m. Captain William Sydney Bence Bosanquet, 2 children * Marion Cleveland Dell Amen (July 7, 1895 – June18, 1977) ** m. William Stanley Dell, 1 child, divorced ** m. John Harlan Amen, 1 child * Richard Folsom “Dick” Cleveland (October 28, 1897 – January 10, 1974) * Francis Grover Cleveland (July 18, 1903 – November 8, 1995) ** m. Alice Erdman William McKinley and Ida Saxton McKinley * Katherine “Katie” McKinley (December 25, 1871 – June 25, 1875), died of typhoid fever. * Ida McKinley (daughter) (April 1, 1873 – August 22, 1873), died of unknown causes. Theodore Roosevelt and Alice Hathaway Lee Roosevelt * Alice Lee Roosevelt Longworth (February 12, 1884 – February 20, 1980) ** m. Nicholas Longworth, Speaker of the House, 1 child (paternity disputed) Theodore Roosevelt and Edith Kermit Carow Roosevelt * Theodore “Ted” Roosevelt, Jr. (September 13, 1887 – July 12, 1944) ** m. Eleanor Alexander, 4 children * Kermit Roosevelt (October 10, 1889 – June 4, 1943) ** m. Belle Willard, 4 children * Ethel Carow Roosevelt Derby (August 13, 1891 – December 10, 1977) ** m. Richard Derby, 4 children * Archibald “Archie” Bulloch Roosevelt (April 9, 1894 – October 13, 1979) ** m. Grace Lockwood, 4 children * Quentin Roosevelt (November 19, 1897 – July 14, 1918) ** engaged to Flora Layne Whitney at time of death in WWI 1. William Howard Taft + m. Helen Louise Herron 2. Robert Alphonso Taft (1889-1953) + m. Martha Wheaton Bowers 3. William Howard Taft III (1915-1991) 4. William Howard Taft IV 5. William Howard Taft V 4. John Thomas Taft 5. Stephen Alexander Rinehart Taft 3. Robert Alphonso Taft, Jr. (1917-1993) 4. Robert Alphonso Taft III (1942- ) 4. Jonathan Duncan Taft 3. Lloyd Bowers Taft I 4. Lloyd Bowers Taft II 5. Daniel Culley Taft 5. Virginia Taft 5. Bennett Stone Taft 4. Patricia Moore Taft 3. Horace Dwight Taft (1925-1983) 4. John Godfrey Taft (1954- ) 4. Hugh Bancroft Taft-Morales (1957- ) 4. Horace Dutton Taft-Ferguson (1963- ) 2. Helen Herron Taft (1891-1987) + m. Frederick Johnson Manning 3. Unknown Manning 3. Unknown Manning 2. Charles Phelps Taft II (1897-1983) + m. Eleanor K. Chase 3. Seth Chase Taft I 4. Frederick Irving Taft 4. Thomas Prindle Taft 4. Cynthia Bradley Taft 4. Seth Tucker Taft 3. Unknown Taft 3. Unknown Taft 3. Unknown Taft 3. Unknown Taft 3. Unknown Taft 3. Unknown Taft Woodrow Wilson and Ellen Louise Axson Wilson * Margaret Woodrow Wilson (April 13, 1886 – February 12, 1944) * Jessie Woodrow Wilson Sayre (August 28, 1887 – January 15, 1933) ** m. Francis Sayre, 3 children * Eleanor Wilson McAdoo (October 16, 1889 – April 5, 1967) ** m. William Gibbs McAdoo, Secretary of the Treasury, 2 children, divorced Woodrow Wilson and Edith Bolling Galt Wilson * No children together (Mrs. Wilson and her first husband, Norman Galt, had a son in 1903 who died a few days after birth.) Warren Gamaliel Harding and Florence “Flossie” Mabel Kling DeWolfe Harding * No children together. * Marshall Eugene “Pete” DeWolfe (stepson) (September 22, 1880 – January 1, 1915), was the son of Flossie's first husband, Henry Athenton (Pete) DeWolfe, whom she divorced. ** m. Esther Naomi Neely, 2 children Alleged daughter of Warren Harding and Nan Britton * Elizabeth Ann Britton (October 22, 1919 – November 17, 2005) ** m. Henry Blaesing, 3 children Calvin Coolidge and Grace Anna Goodhue Coolidge * John Coolidge (September 7, 1906 – May 31, 2000) ** m. Florence Trumbull, (daughter of CT Gov.), 2 children * Calvin Coolidge, Jr. (April 13, 1908 – July 7, 1924) Herbert Clark Hoover and Lou Henry Hoover * Herbert Hoover, Jr. (August 8, 1903 – April 9, 1969) ** m. Margaret Watson, 3 children * Allan Henry Hoover (July 17, 1907 – November 8, 1993) ** m. Margaret Coberly, 3 children Franklin Delano Roosevelt and Anna Eleanor Roosevelt * Anna Eleanor Roosevelt Dall Boettiger Halstead (May 3, 1906 – December 1, 1975) ** m. Curtis Bean Dall, 2 children, divorced ** m. (Clarence)John Boettiger, 1 child, divorced ** m. James Addison Halstead, no children * James “Jimmy” Roosevelt (December 23, 1907 – August 13, 1991) (debate: 3 or 7 children total) ** m. Betsey Maria Cushing, 2 children, divorced ** m. Romelle Theresa Schneider, 3 children, divorced ** m. Gladys Irene Kitchenmaster Owens, 1 adopted child, divorced ** m. Mary Lena Winskill, 1 child * Franklin Roosevelt (March 18, 1909 – November 8, 1909) * Elliott Roosevelt (September 23, 1910 – October 27, 1990) ** m. Elizabeth Browning Donner, 1 child, divorced ** m. Ruth Josephine Googins, 3 children, divorced ** m. Faye Margaret Emerson (actress), no children, divorced ** m. Minnewa Bell Burnside Gray Ross, no children, divorced ** m. Patricia Peabody Whitehead, adopted her 4 children, 1 child together who died an infant * Franklin Delano Roosevelt, Jr. (August 17, 1914 – August 17, 1988) ** m. Ethel du Pont, 2 children (including FDR III), divorced ** m. Suzanne Perrin, 2 children, divorced ** m. Felicia Schiff Warburg Sarnoff, no children, divorced ** m. Patricia Luisa Oakes, 1 child, divorced ** m. Linda McKay Stevenson Weicker, no children * John Aspinwall Roosevelt (March 13, 1916 – April 27, 1981) ** m. Anne Lindsay Clark, 4 children, divorced ** m. Irene Boyd McAlpin, no children Harry S Truman and Elizabeth “Bess” Virginia Wallace Truman * (Mary) Margaret Truman Daniel (February 17, 1924 - ) (currently earliest president's surviving child.) ** m. Elbert Clifton Daniel Jr., 4 children Dwight David Eisenhower and Mamie Geneva Doud Eisenhower * Doud Dwight “Icky” Eisenhower (September 24, 1917 – January 2, 1921), died of scarlet fever * John Sheldon Doud Eisenhower (August 3, 1922 - ) (currently oldest surviving presidential child.) ** m. Barbara Jean Thompson, 4 children (including David Eisenhower who married Julie Nixon), divorced ** m. Joanne Thompson, no children John Fitzgerald Kennedy and Jacqueline Lee Bouvier Kennedy (later Onassis) * daughter (stillborn; some sources say her name was Arabella, though only "DAUGHTER" appears on her gravestone) (August 23, 1956) * Caroline Bouvier Kennedy Schlossberg (November 27, 1957 - ) ** m. Edwin Arthur Schlossberg, 3 children * John Fitzgerald Kennedy, Jr. (November 25, 1960 – July 16, 1999) ** m. Carolyn Jeanne Bessette, no children, died together in accident * Patrick Bouvier Kennedy (August 7, 1963 - August 9, 1963) died of respiratory distress secondary to prematurity Lyndon Baines Johnson and Claudia Alta Taylor “Lady Bird” Johnson * Lynda Bird Johnson Robb (March 19, 1944 - ) (Born Linda Bird Johnson) ** m. Charles S. Robb, Governor of Virginia, US Senator, 3 children * Luci Baines Johnson Nugent Turpin (July 2, 1947 - ) (Born Lucy Baines Johnson) ** m. Patrick John Nugent, 4 children, annulled ** m. Ian J. Turpin, no children Alleged son of Lyndon Baines Johnson and Madeleine Duncan Brown * Steven Mark Brown (December 27, 1950 - September 28, 1990) filed lawsuit for a share of LBJ's estate; died of cancer before suit was resolved Richard Milhous Nixon and Thelma Catherine Ryan "Pat" Nixon * Patricia "Tricia" Nixon Cox (February 21, 1946 - ) ** m. Edward Cox, one child * Julie Nixon Eisenhower (July 5, 1948 - ) ** m. (Dwight) David Eisenhower II, 3 children Gerald Rudolph Ford, Jr. and Elizabeth Ann Bloomer Warren Ford * Michael Gerald Ford (March 14, 1950 - ) ** m. Gayle Ann Brumbaugh, 3 children * John “Jack” Gardner Ford (March 16, 1952 - ) ** m. Juliann Felando, 2 children * Steven Meigs Ford (May 19, 1956 - ) * Susan Ford Vance Bales (July 6, 1957- ) ** m. Charles Vance, 2 children ** m. Vaden Bales, no children together, he has three James Earl Carter, Jr. and Eleanor Rosalynn Smith Carter * John William “Jack” Carter (July 3, 1947 - ) ** m. Juliet “Judy” Lanford, 2 children ** m. Elizabeth Brasfield, no children together, she has two * James Earl “Chip” Carter III (April 12, 1950 - ) ** m. Caron Griffin, one child (James Earl Carter IV), divorced ** m. Ginger Hodges, one child ** m. Becky Payne, no children together * Donnell Jeffrey “Jeff” Carter (August 18, 1952 - ) ** m. Annette Jene Davis * Amy Lynn Carter Wentzel (October 19, 1967 - ) ** m. James Gregory Wentzel, one child Ronald Wilson Reagan :1. Ronald Wilson Reagan (1911-2004) :+ m1. Jane Wyman (1917-2007) :---2. Maureen Elizabeth Reagan (1941-2001) :---+ m1. John Filippone :---+ m2. David Sills :---+ m3. Dennis Revell :------3. Rita Mirembe (adopted) :---2. Michael Reagan (1945) (adopted) :---+ m1. Pamela Gail Putnam (1952) :---+ m2. Colleen Sterns :------3. Cameron Reagan :------3. Ashley Reagan :---2. Christine Reagan (1947-1947) :+ m2. Anne Frances Robbins (1921)/Nancy Davis :---2. Patricia Ann Reagan (1952) :---+ m. Paul Grilley :---2. Ronald Prescott Reagan (1958) :---+ m. Doria Palmieri George Herbert Walker Bush and Barbara Pierce Bush :1. George Herbert Walker Bush (1924) :+ m. Barbara Pierce (1925) :---2. George Walker Bush (1946) :---+ m. Laura Lane Welch (1946) :------3. Barbara Pierce Bush (1981) :------3. Jenna Welch Bush (1981) :------+ m. Henry Chase Hager :---2. Pauline Robinson Bush (1949-1953) :---2. John Ellis Bush (1953) :---+ m. Columba Garnica Gallo :------3. George Prescott Bush (1976) :------+ m. Amanda Williams :------3. Noelle Lucila Bush (1977) :------3. John Ellis Bush, Jr. (1983) :---2. Neil Mallon Bush (1955) :---+ m1. Sharon Smith :------3. Lauren Bush (1984) :------3. Pierce Bush :------3. Ashley Bush :---+ m2. Maria Andrews :---2. Marvin Pierce Bush (1956) :---+ m. Margaret Conway Molster :------3. Marshall Bush (adopted) :------3. Walker Bush (adopted) :---2. Dorothy Bush (1959) :---+ m1. William LeBlond :------3. Sam LeBlond :------3. Ellie LeBlond :---+ m2. Robert P. Koch :------3. Robert Koch :------3. Gigi Koch William Jefferson Clinton :1. William Jefferson Blythe III/William Jefferson Clinton (1946) :+ m. Hillary Diane Rodham (1947) :---2. Chelsea Victoria Clinton (1980) George Walker Bush See father, above Notes References * Bonnie Angelo, First Families: The Impact of the White House on Their Lives, ISBN 0060563567 * William A. Degregorio, The Complete Book of U.S. Presidents, Wings Books, 1991 * Doug Wead, All the President's Children: Triumph and Tragedy in the Lives of America's First Families, Atria Books, New York, 2003, ISBN 0-7434-4631-3 Further reading * Larry D. Underwood. All the President's Children, Dageford Publishing, 2002, ISBN 1886225850 (a children's book) * Quinn-Musgrove, Sandra L. and Kanter, Sanford, America's Royalty: All the President's Children, Olympic Marketing, ISBN 0313236453 External links * Lythgoes genealogy search Category:U.S. Presidents